


Forgot Valentine's Day

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Valentine's Day Fluff, forgot valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Jason is pretty much unaware of everything, and he kind of forgot Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Kudos: 72





	Forgot Valentine's Day

Jason wasn’t the most observant person in the world. He could easily get lost in his own home if he let his mind wander too far.

He didn’t mean to be unobservant. He hated that he wasn’t, especially when you came along. He saw everything about you, he remembered your likes and dislikes, he tried his best to be a good boyfriend to you. He hadn’t had any practice with relationships when he was alive, but you always comforted him and told him that he was doing a good job, and you were happy, and that was all that mattered.

Jason was outside, chopping wood, letting his mind wander. He made sure not to let his mind wander too far, because on multiple occasions he had spaced out and accidentally cut off his own legs while preparing firewood.

His thoughts mostly stayed on you. He always thought of you. You had been the best thing that had ever happened to him, he thought as he chopped wood. Why, just last week you had-.

The ax sank into his leg as he wrapped up that last thought. Last week you had prepared a romantic evening for the two of you. You had lit candles all long the docks, surprised him with a stuffed bear that he loved to death, and you had worked extra hard to make yourself pretty.

Jason sank to the ground, partially because of the axe that was stuck in his leg, and partially because he realized there might have been a reason you had been so romantic last week. At the time he didn’t think anything of it, but he was finally remembering that dates were supposed to be important in a relationship. Like, anniversaries, birthdays, holidays, things like that.

He sat there, ax in leg, his shoulders slumped as he desperately wracked his brain for what might have happened last week. But he didn’t even know what the date was today, so how was he supposed to remember what anniversary he might have missed the week before?

“Oh, Jason.” You cooed, walking out of the cabin.

He turned to look at you, glad he was wearing a mask, because he was completely panicking.

You ran your fingers along his shoulder before kneeling down next to him, lightly touching the handle of the ax. “You hurt yourself again.”

Jason just nodded, happy that you were distracted by that.

“I’m going to pull it out, okay?” You soothed, grabbing the handle and pulling the ax out, spraying yourself with his blackish blood.

Jason didn’t even feel it as he pulled himself to his feet. You handed the ax back to him, wiping off your face with your sleeve.

“Well, guess I’ll go rinse off.” You said, rubbing his back. “Be more careful next time, okay baby?”

Jason watched you as you walked off, already stripping out of your bloody clothes. You didn’t seem upset, which was good, but that didn’t mean it was okay for him to just forget things!

He headed into the cabin, making a beeline for the calendar you kept. The nearest x was on February 19th, which meant today was the 20th.

Well, at least he knew it wasn’t his birthday. He was born in the summer. Wait, was it your birthday? He wracked his brain, feeling horrible when it came up blank. Jason shook his head, praying that it hadn’t been your birthday that had been forgotten, deciding to think instead on what anniversaries or holidays he might have forgotten about.

He knew it wasn’t the anniversary of you two meeting, that had been in the summer too.

His eyes traced the calendar, looking at the block for last Friday, the day you had surprised him, and his stomach dropped as he read the small print on the little square. Valentine’s Day. He had forgotten Valentine’s Day.

Jason slumped down into a seat, putting his face in his hands, cursing how he could never remember anything.

You had gone so out of your way to surprise him, too! You had gotten him a gift and everything!

Jason stood, clumping his way out of the cabin. He was going to make it right. He wouldn’t let you be the only one trying in the relationship.

You showered in one of the old camp showers. “Showering” might have been the wrong term, as there was no water in the pipes. “Showering” was really you standing naked in one of the old shower stalls with a bucket of boiled lake water that you would pour over yourself.

As you were suds-ing up, you heard the trademark clump of your boyfriend’s footsteps.

“Jason?” You called, poking your head out. But he wasn’t there. You shrugged and went back to cleaning yourself off.

When you were done, you grabbed a towel, drying yourself before stepping out. When you reached for your clothes, they weren’t there. You raised your eyebrows, looking around. All that was left was your favorite fluffy robe on a hook near the stall. You knew that wasn’t there before.

You put it on and stepped out, your eyes immediately being drawn to a trail of rocks just outside the shower door. Smiling to yourself, you followed the trail of rocks, knowing only Jason could make rocks romantic.

The rocks led you to the lakeside beach, and sprayed out on the sand was a very big and very messy heart splattered in blood. In the center of the heart was a small bonfire.

You gasped out a laugh at the sight, taking a step back only to have your back connect with Jason’s chest. You turned, smiling up at him.

“What’s all this?” You laughed, reaching up and kissing his mask.

Jason held up two twigs and a bag of old marshmallows you had bought several months earlier, making you laugh more as you hugged him.

“Oh Jason, thank you.” You glanced back at the bloody heart. “Whose blood is that?”

Jason pointed to one of his arms, and you realized he had hurt himself to create the heart in the sand.

“Oh baby.” You cooed, kissing his mask again. “I love you.”

Behind his mask, Jason grinned with what was left of his face. He didn’t know if you knew this was to make up for Valentine’s Day, but you seemed happy, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
